Transparent polymer films are used in a wide range of products, such as electronic displays. Functional transparent films can provide desired functionality, such as transparent electrically conductive films. For example, electrically conductive films can be important for the dissipation of static electricity when static can be undesirable or dangerous. Optical films can be used to provide various functions, such as polarization, anti-reflection, phase shifting, brightness enhancement or other functions. High quality displays can comprise one or more optical coatings. Based on a variety of applications, the visual appearance, such as color, transparency, haze and the like, can be significant aspects of transparent polymer films.
Transparent conductors can be used for several optoelectronic applications including, for example, touch-screens, liquid crystal displays (LCD), flat panel displays, organic light emitting diode (OLED), solar cells and smart windows. Historically, indium tin oxide (ITO) has been the material of choice due to its relatively high transparency at reasonable electrical conductivities. There are however several shortcomings with ITO. For example, ITO is a brittle ceramic which generally is deposited using sputtering, a fabrication process that involves high temperatures and vacuum and therefore can be relatively slow. Additionally, ITO is known to crack easily on flexible substrates.